Emulsion explosive is a new type of product developed since 1970s. The emulsion explosive technology is first comprehensively elaborated by Blabm of U.S. in 1969. The earliest emulsion explosive is not sensitive to a detonator, and must be detonated by means of a relay initiating agent. Later, with progress in the research of emulsion explosive, the subsequently developed emulsion explosive has sensitivity to a detonator as well, and has advantages such as good water-resistance, good blast performance, low mechanical sensitivity and good safety, with its cost lower than that of water-gel explosive. Worldwide, bulk emulsion explosive and its loading truck have been widely used. In China, as production safety is increasingly valued, bulk explosive is considered unsuitable to be used as exploder in the production process at a mining hill or mining pit because of its safety risk during transportation. Currently, the production process at a mining hill or mining pit basically utilizes an on-site mixer truck to perform mixing operation, there is no explosive product produced in the mixer truck during preparation, and the explosive product is not produced by sensitizing reaction until 10 minutes before final being loaded into a blast hole, which eliminates risk factors that exist in the transportation process of bulk emulsion explosive, however, the mixer truck in prior art still had safety risks in the production process.
The main components of explosive mixed in an on-site mixer truck is water phase, oil phase and sensitizer, wherein, the water phase solution flows from a water phase pump through a water phase gauge into an emulsification device, the oil phase liquid flows from an oil phase pump through an oil phase gauge into the emulsification device, the water phase and the oil phase are emulsified into emulsion matrix by high speed stirring in the emulsification device; the sensitizer flows from a sensitizer pump through a sensitizer gauge into a mixer, an in the meantime the emulsion matrix is also fed into the mixer to be mixed with the sensitizer; the mixed explosive slurry falls into a charging spout of a screw pump under self-gravity, and is pressed into a blast hole by pressure of the screw pump. In an actual mixing and loading process, because of mixing of the emulsion matrix and the sensitizer in the mixer, part of the matrix has foamed into explosive and already has certain sensitivity, with the existing mixer being a forced stirring device, when foreign substance such as metal impurity gets into the mixer, there is a risk of dangerous heat aggregation caused by friction; meanwhile, the medium pumped by the screw pump has already been emulsion explosive product, as known form experience of long term use of screw pump in the civil blasting industry and according to the structural principle of screw pump, there is great safety potential risk when using a screw pump to pump emulsion explosive product, which severely reduces the overall safety level of the emulsion explosive mixer truck, and multiple explosion accidents with certain casualty have been reported.